An Extremely Goofy Movie/Credits
Opening Title Card An Extremely Goofy Movie Ending Credits director Douglas McCarthy producer Lynne Southerland director of animation Ian Harrowell screenplay by Scott Gorden additional screenplay material by Hillary Carlip voice casting and dialogue director Jamie Thomason score by Steve Bartek art director James Gallego supervising film editor Nancy Frazen cast with the voice talents of Bill Farmer as goofy Jason Marsden as max Jeff Bennett as bradley, unemployment lady, and chuck the sportscaster Jim Cummings as pete Brad Garrett as tank Vicki Lewis as beret girl Bebe Neuwirth as sylvia Rob Paulsen as pj Pauly Shore as bobby storyboard Holly Forsyth Linda Miller Larry Leker Larry Scholl Terry Lennon Robert Souza Jennifer Lerew David Smith Bob Logan Alan Zegler animation and timing directors Bill Knoll Terry Lennon design & visual development lead character designer Dana Landsberg lead color stylist Jill Stirdivant key layout design David High Andrew Ice Ted Blackman David Martin Christopher Morley David Dunnet Alexander McCrae Robert St. Pierre prop design Ted Blackman Bill Franks Fred Gardner Terry Hudson Chuck Puntuvatana key background stylists John Harmon Richard Lynes Danilo de Asis character design Ashanti Miller Robert Sledge Jose Zelaya layout layout director Alex Nicholas assistant layout supervisors Yoshiko Barry Nick Pill layout artists Abeth de la Cruz Weylen Tseng Kevin Wotton Stephane Portal Stephen Grant Mac Monks Bruce Pederson background layout lead David Skinner background layout artists Michael Badman Nicole Papax Frank Wessing character animation goofy / sylvia supervising animator Andrew Collins animators Pieter Lommerse Davide Benvenuti Myke Sutherland Lianne Hughes Lily Dell Kathie O'Rourke Warwick Gilbert Di Rudder Kevin Wotton Nilo Santillon Deborah Cameron Morris Lee Noel Cleary max / pj / bobby supervising animators Bob Baxter Steven Trenbirth animators Simon Ashton Ryan O'Loughlin Bernard Derriman Manny Banados Manuk Chang Gie Santos Sid Ahearne Dick Dunn Kristina Reay Alan Lam Brenda Sutton bradley / gammas / beret girl supervising animator Kevin Peaty animators Adam Murphy Andrew Brooks Alexs Stadermann Rizaldy Valencia Robert Mason Mike Howie Randy Glusac David Costello cgi/effects animation special effects supervisor Adam Phillips special effects animators Darren Keating Del Larkin Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden Joel Hancock cgi animators Sean Aspinall Matt Jones technical directors Gary Page Brian Cole backgrounds background supervisor Beverley McNamara assistant background supervisor Piero Sgro background artists Barry Dean Jerry Liew Vicente Jungstedt James Zheng Nathan Lee production managers Charles Kaitz Dan Forster clean-up animation clean-up supervisor Michael Comino goofy / sylvia character lead Linda Catchlove clean-up artists Nicole Zarubin Tony Davis Peter Eastment Eddie Choo Mike Leske Anna Jukic Conille Macarayan Aaron Stannard Marilou Gotos max / pj / bobby character leads Daryl Brougham Leesa Tynan clean-up artists Lisa Battye Eli Braga Sonny Esquillon Suk Hee Park Brian Estanislao David Harrison Zarina Orbon Sophia Ruo Liu Richard Trefry bradley / gammas / beret girl character lead Michael Comino clean-up artists Jeanette Imer Max Gunner Sue Tanner Ida Wilson Sarah Newall Zhiqiang Ding Kevin Comty effects clean-up artists Marvin Petilla Damien Simper inbetween animation inbetween supervisor Debbie Cramb goofy / sylvia character lead Debbie Cramb inbetween artists Danielle Latta, Michael Pattison Tina Burke, Charlotte Walton, Kristi Connolly, Kelly Bergsma, Michelle Lindner, Stuart Packwood, Nick Ashby, Roehl de Guzman, Jon Baker Sunshine Adamson, Mark Guthrie, Miles Jenkinson, Laura Lyubomirsky, Amy Mebberson, Rene Pfitzner, Jason Trevenen max / pj / bobby character lead Ian Lacey inbetween artists Silvio Arlenghi, Anna Dimezza Richard Pace, Donny Pattenden, John Horvath, Kris Gardiner, Adam Smith, Rod Millichamp, Janet Huang bradley / gammas / beret girl character lead Tom Schyvens inbetween artists Tim Collison, Amanda Earle Mike Ward, Kristine Cotton, Simon Ryder, Sara Rivers, Enrique Gallardo, Allan Dicdiquin, Shane Petroni digital production digital technical manager Martin Caden color stylist/paint supervisor Jenny North cgi artist Raymond King lead compositors Mark Evans, Elias Macute compositor Andrew Coates senior checker/compositor Chris O'Connor animation checkers/compositors Amanda Allen, Amy Green, Tony Quelch assistant compositor Darren Clark systems administrators Joe Davenport, Robert Jones, Michael Ng, Vincent Tan digital background editors Greg Farrugia, Sean Steinmuller supervisor, digital background color correction Ernest Pava digital background color corrector David Dimatteo assistant paint supervisor Barrie Hines digital painters Jay Barrett, Ania Kornacki, Sonja Kozlowski, Murray Swift scanners Edgar de la Cruz, Helen Orth production apprentice production managers Angela Dyste, Todd Popp production coordinators Renee Cataldi, Robyn Drayton production control Melanie Senior, Anna Azevedo-Fox continuity checker Barbara Donatelli production editor Nick Kenway additional film editing Tony Mizgalski assistant film editors Jennifer Dolce, Jesse Augustine, Joseph Thygesen production finance manager John Egan production accountants Marc Ireland, Tanya Kean, Lee Kwock talent coordinators Stephanie McCorkle, Anne-Marie Pione storyboard revisions Troy Adomitis, Tom Ellery character animation test Linda Miller script coordinators Dawn Castiglia, Brian Sintay production assistants Serena Geddes, Chris McManus, Tina Burke, Marshall Hughes, Ty Bosco production department secretaries Jeff Hutcherson, Felicity McLean, Christopher Kracker, Linda Collins additional animators Michael Badman, Roger Clarke, Stephen Grant, Rowena Hamlyn-Aspden, Mike Stapleton additional layout artists John Hill, Tony Lovett additional background layout artist James Shah additional background artists Milana Borkett, S J Zheng, Polina Omelchuk, Shane Parker additional clean-up artists Virginia Eastman, Gina Harrowell, Eva Helischer, Anne Henrickson additional inbetween artists Joel Hancock, Alan Lam, Tony Quelch, Sean Steinmuller, Tim Warren, Martin Ellis, Rodney Brunsden, Gerard Hannagan additional compositor Fernando Letteri additional painters Pamela Damiel, Connie Schimpl, Steve Sagovac post production post production manager Mark Von Der Heide post production coordinators Craig Sawczuk, Ken Poteat track reading Skip Craig additional voice artists Paddi Edwards as receptionist Kath Soucie as co-ed Jenna Von Oy as co-ed Cree Summer-Francks as co-ed sound supervising sound editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. supervising dialogue/adr editor Thomas A. Harris sound editors Christopher Aud, John F. Reynolds, Eric Hertsgaard, Adam Johnston supervising foley editor Patrick J. Foley first assistant sound editor Robb Wilson second assistant sound editor Anthony Franco foley artists Kevin Bartnof, Catherine Harper foley mixer Eric Gotthelf field sound effects recording William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E., Christopher Aud re-recording mixers John Reitz, Dave Campbell, Gregg Rudloff adr group mixer Troy Porter adr engineers Cameron Davis, Laverne Dewberry, Arnold Geher recordists Mark S. Johnston, Chris Munyon, Charles W. Hamilton title design Brian King titles and opticals Buena Vista Imaging digital film services Digital Filmworks, Inc. color timing Terry Claborn negative cutting Mary Beth Smith orchestration by Steve Bartek Edgardo Simone music mixers Frank Wolf Bill Jackson Bobby Fernandez Lee Monteverde supervising music editor Angie Rubin music contractor Reggie Wilson supervising copyist Booker White score conducted by Pete Anthony songs "Future's So Bright Gotta Wear Shades" words and music by Pat MacDonald mambadi music and irs music, inc. performed by Pat Benatar & Neil Giraldo "Don't Give Up" words and music by Steve Bartek performed by Terrence A. Carson Carmen Carter John Avila Carl Graves "Nowhere to Run" words and music by Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier & Eddie Holland stone agate music performed by John Avila "Pressure Drop" words and music by Frederick Hibbert universal - songs of polygram international, inc. virgin records performed by The Specials "Shake Your Groove Thing" words and music by Frederick J. Perrin & Dino Fekaris polygram international music publishing, inc. on behalf of itself and perren-vibes music, inc. performed by Peaches & Herb "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" words and music by Leo Sayer & Vincent Poncia emi music publishing performed by Carmen Carter & Donnie McClurkin "Come On Get Happy" words and music by Wes Farrell & Danny Jansen emi music publishing columbia records performed by The Partridge Family "Knock On Wood" words and music by Eddie Floyd & Stephen Lee Cropper irving music, inc. performed by Carmen Carter songs produced and arranged by Steve Bartek "Right Back Where We Started From" words and music by Pierre Tubbs & Vincent J. Edwards emi virgin songs/atv music performed by Cleopatra produced and arranged by Tim Scrafton & Kenny Hayes for sound syndicate productions strings arranged by Steve Boyce Buckley Cleopatra appears courtesy of warner u.k. and maverick records Cleopatra and Sound Syndicate world-wide representation by l.e.t. management manchester, england x games logo and theme courtesy of ESPN This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE cassette and compact disc available on WALT DiSNEY RECORDS Copyright ©2000 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. animation production by Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) Pty. Limited produced by Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Credits